


The Quest for the Stone

by Nerdy_Duck



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Duck/pseuds/Nerdy_Duck
Summary: In order to save their homes, gain their freedom, and prove themselves, a ragtag team of misfits and outcasts will unite to find a treasure with the power to change the world.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Huey

_ Keeping a bird caged doesn’t make its wings disappear _ . Prince Hubert Jet McDuck was always a bit of a poet fan, having read over half the books the castle library contained, he found he could connect to the deeper messages hidden in simple words. He always felt a bit of guilt for his connections, what right did a prince have to complain? He had dozens of servants ready to serve him, a kingdom counting on him, an army ready to die for him, and yet he felt like all of those privileges were more chains than gifts. 

He wandered the castle, politely staying out of the way of the servants and maids. He used to offer his help but none ever could allow it so he decided to just do his best to not make any messes for them. The castle was an enormous fortress with many treasures from his great grandfather’s old adventures and hidden history about his family and the Caspian Kingdom. The biggest of the nine kingdoms. Over the years, Hubert had long believed he had explored everything the castle had to offer even making his own map of it all. 

Endless conflicts had caused the castle to evolve into the maze of secrets passages and mysteries it had become. His great grandfather Scrooge McDuck was the one who built the castle using gold he had collected from his time as an adventurer. His friendships, dedication, tenacity, and wit were enough to grow a kingdom. The kingdom prospered with good fortune and worthy leaders, surpassing the others and even gaining the title of the greatest one, with this cycle only breaking within the last few years and unknowingly to all but a very select few.

The Queen, Della McDuck, had vanished without a trace leaving a kingdom without a leader and a son without a mother. Her best friend and lady in waiting, Selene Luna, knew that Hubert wasn’t ready for the responsibility of running a kingdom and decided to take on the challenge herself until he was ready. Until then, the other kingdoms and their own citizens would have to remain in the dark about the Queen’s fate or her son would be in danger.

Some were suspicious about the Queen and spies even tried to invade the castle causing the defenses to be increased and Hubert to be not be allowed to leave. The prince was hurt, wishing more than anything to find his mother, to see his people, and maybe to discover himself. However, he knew it was for his protection and he accepted this by dedicating himself to knowledge and hoping to become a worthy king. There were nights though, where he dreamed for the chance to escape the palace walls. A wish that would soon be heard...

. . .

Hubert was heading for the throne room to talk to his aunt Selene, his birthday was coming in a week and he would be thirteen. He knew he would be tested to see if he was ready to take over but he was afraid, it wasn’t that he was afraid that he would fail, he was afraid to succeed. He wanted advice, what the right path would be. He had arrived just as a shout was heard. 

“WHAT?! I refuse!” Hubert flattened himself against the wall and listened. “You can’t expect me to approve this- this treason!” He had never heard his aunt be so angry.

“You must listen to reason! This fruitless search has cost lives and gold! You were trusted to be the queen, if you can not do what is best then you will be removed.”

“Do what’s best?! For who?! You?! That boy isn’t ready! You only want him a king so you can  _ advise _ him. So you can rule!”

“There is no more time! The other leaders demand a meeting with a McDuck and the child is the last one. Her choices had already caused chaos through the land before she ran away, now we must pick up the pieces and fix what she broke.”

“His mother is alive and she did not run away!”

“We are inclined to disagree. Now I’m afraid you must be removed, trust that we’ll take good care of the child.” The prince ran after that, away from the shouting, away from the pain. He pushed past those that tried to stop him and didn’t stop when he heard his name being called out. He ran and ran until he burst into the one place he had been to afraid to enter. His mother’s room. 

It was large but no more larger than most rooms, his mother believing in being humble and keeping true to one’s self. Dozens of sketched ideas were scattered around with small handmade inventions. She was a creator at heart and had developed many things before her job caused her to give up most of her ambitions. She never saw her position as putting her above her advisers and friends. He cried as he climbed into her bed and hugged one of her pillows.

“Why… why did you leave me here all alone? Where did you go? Do you know what you’ve done? Do you… miss me?” He had no answers as he cried and didn’t move for what seemed like hours. He only woke when he heard the door open. Selene walked in silently believing Hubert was asleep, kissing his head and whispering an apology. He resisted crying and heard something that resembled a gentle crank sound. 

“Goodbye, my prince. Be brave and live strong, just like she did.” He wanted to turn, to do something but he stayed still. The door shut again and he was left in silence once again. He fought against his tears until a soft tune began to play. He turned to see a small music box by his mother’s bed. The melody started slow and weak but soon blossomed into a more hopeful beat as the box opened and revealed a small gold figure of a woman holding a child.

“M-mother…” He whispered and touched the figure as tears ran down his face, finding the child piece could come off. The song came to its end as he looked down and noticed something etched into the wooden base of the box. He found it was a tiny hollow hole. He turned the key again to start the song and grabbed the child piece, finding it fit into the hole perfectly and it spun softly as the song played. A draw opened on the music box and a note was left inside. Hubert grabbed the note and found it held a passage from his great grandfather and a message from his mother.

_ To my descendants:  _

_ Today I just finished hiding away the last of the relics I had found that I believe were too great for one to control even a king. The Stone of Dreams. It can grant any one wish of the wielder without fail. I ensured that no one but one of our line could find it. I have lived a long life full of adventure and success. I only wish the best for my family and should the stone’s power ever be needed then I trust in you my family to follow your heart and find the stone. - Scrooge McDuck _

**_PS - I finally found it! The tenth kingdom! With the stone, everything can be made right. Hubert can live happily. Travel should only be around a month or so. Let my heart guide me…_ **

Hubert stared at the writing, his mother left for this stone? What did she need to fix? He didn’t know but he did have a way to find out… the stone. It could bring her back! Everything could be fixed. He reread the letter and thought of all he knew of their world, he had never heard of a tenth Kingdom. Not a single hint to anything other than the nine except… he had once read in an ancient tome that a star once fell from the sky and crashed into their world but as far as he knew the story was a lie. No kingdom was known to have such a crater. 

Looking through his mother’s books he found a map and it looked like it all ended after the eighth kingdom but maybe, that was a lie… He had to find the truth. His mother had believed she could find it and failed, he would pick up what she left behind. He slipped on a red cloak and hood, leaving his regal clothes behind. Taking the letter, the music box, some necessities, gold, his crown as proof of his identity, food, water, and a single dagger just in case, he snuck out of the castle. He glanced back at his home before climbing over the wall and headed for the Second Kingdom. 


	2. Dewey

_ A knight fights for what is true, but what if all you knew were lies?  _ Dewford Deuteronomy Duck was a legend! A warrior destined to surpass all others! At least that’s what he would say. In truth, he was a ward and apprentice for his uncle. Donald Duck was the warrior, clumsy and hot-tempered, every enemy which had the bad luck to not know him easily believed he was nothing more than a fool. At least until his anger showed and they would fall. This skill even getting him to his position as a captain and as the Queen’s personal knight.

In the attempt to protect his only family, Donald had Dewey merely maintain weapons in the forge. Trying to diminish his want to be a knight like him but in actuality, this only pushed Dewey to want to prove his own skill more. He had often watched his uncle train new recruits for the Victoria Kingdom, copying their moves with the weapons he fixed and created.

Thankfully, his teacher and best friend, Launchpad was the blacksmith in charge of the forge. He always let Dewey use any weapon he wanted so long as it came back before it was needed. 

“Dewey! How’s that bow coming along? I hear it’s going to someone pretty important over in the next kingdom.” 

“Almost done LP, just adding a bit of that Dewey flare!” He shouted adding a bit of a gold lining to the bow. It was a special order after all from the Arian Kingdom which were famous for their secrecy and for their fighters who were said to be the best. Asking them for a weapon was a first as they usually made their own but came with the promise of more work if they made it well enough. 

“Just not too much flare, your uncle burned his hand the last time you added ‘flare’.”

“Hey, I told him it was still cooling down but he never listens.”

“No one ever does to a kid.”

“You do.”

“Well, because we’re friends!” Dewey nodded, thankful for Launchpad’s trust in him. Launchpad was known around for being clumsy and accident-prone, barely able to do anything without causing destruction. With how dangerous people believed him to be it was a surprise when they found he was immensely skilled in the forge. His weapons while a bit unorthodox in their development were top notch and so Queen Daisy promoted him to the position he’s in. 

Dewey dumped the bow in water, hearing an angry voice above the hiss of the steam. 

“Wow, the captain is working them hard today.”

“The queen is supposed to be evaluating them today. He wants to impress her I think. He’s always like this when she’s involved.”

“You ever try to help him?” 

“All the time! I mean who can deny that I am the most eligible duck in the whole kingdom!”

“Not many!” They shared a laugh and Dewey how Launchpad’s love life was going, always enjoying the strange tales his friend had involving it. Mermaids, knights, thieves, even monsters! They were just finishing the orders of the day when the queen herself arrives with a kind smile. 

“Keeping busy boys?” Launchpad and Dewey bowed and nodded as she entered the forge, looking round in approval of the condition of the equipment. “I don’t know how you two do it but it’s perfect as always. This dreadful heat, how do you two not burn up?”

“I’m the coolest guy around! That and Launchpad managed to get a water pump working right outside.”

“Hmm, that explains where some of the water from the nobles’ rooms are going. I won’t tell if you don’t, they waste far more than they use anyway. Who needs a two-hour bath every day?”

“No clue.”

“You take baths everyday?” Daisy left the forge with the boys behind her. They shared a drink as Donald’s quacking caught their attention and Dewey noticed the smile Daisy had all the while. 

“So Daisy- err I mean My queen-”

“I was the one who entrusted you to Donald after you were left at the castle Dewford, I see you both as close personal friends so Daisy is fine.”

“Maybe but when I’m working I’m still Dewey the best blacksmith apprentice ever not friend Dewey.”

“Well, what is your question apprentice Dewey?”

“I was wondering how you really feel about Uncle D?” Daisy seemed to blush ever so slightly before clearing her throat and standing proudly. 

“I quite li-”

“My queen!” Dewey frowned at the interruption while Launchpad booed. The messenger whispered in Daisy’s ear and she lost the kind expression and took on a more stone-faced one. She sighed deeply and rubbed the space between her eyes. Dewey rarely saw her like this and leaned back some, catching a bit of her conversation. 

“I understand… though I do not enjoy these circumstances. Something must be done… I’ll get my best on it.” The messenger ran off and Daisy asked Launchpad for something to write with. He provided and she began to write a letter. “Launchpad I need you to take that bow and start the delivery to the palace in the Arian Kingdom. A young girl will be there to retrieve it. A letter and map will be provided to help you. Dewey, I need you to give this note to Donald as soon as the training is done. It’s important.”

“Got it.” 

“Thank you, boys.” She gave Dewey the note she wrote and left while Launchpad went to get the order. 

“Hey Launchpad can I go with you?”

“Sorry Dewey, you know the captain doesn’t like you leaving the kingdom.”

“Aww come on, we can dew it like Dewey!” He spun, posing, and aimed his fingers at him. Launchpad seemed to consider it before sadly shaking his head. 

“Sorry pal… things can get pretty dangerous out there. You just ain’t ready yet.” Dewey pouted and watched Launchpad take the bow before leaving. 

“How does anyone know that I’m not ready when no one will give me a chance?! I can be a knight just like my uncle!” He sat and looked at the note in his hand. “Important job, bleh I bet I could do it.” He opened the note and read it over, blinking and tilting his head as he read it over. 

_ Donald, I know you despise jobs like this but this one is of the utmost importance and you must complete it. I’ve gotten news that the prince of the Caspian Kingdom, Hubert McDuck has run away and may be heading this way. He must be brought to me by any means necessary. As a protector, this must go against your code but the boy can not be allowed to disappear. His duty is too important to the world and his disappearance could threaten all of us. If he escapes to any kingdom they can’t be allowed to take him. _

Dewey couldn’t believe that Daisy was asking Donald to kidnap this prince but rereading the note he found himself angry. “What prince abandons his home? His family?” Dewey frowned and looked at his uncle before looking back at the forge. “This may go against his code… but not mine. If I bring him back… that should be enough to show them all I’m ready.” He muttered before slipping the note in his pocket and walking back into the forge. He left a note for his uncle saying that Launchpad took him with him for help and company. 

Quickly, Dewey looked over the weapons on the walls and grabbed a sword that had a blue hilt. He slipped it on over his back and grabbed a knight’s helmet seeing it was the only other bit of armor that fit him. He spared another glance back to his uncle before shaking his head and running off towards city gates to be ready for when the prince arrives. 

“I’ll make you proud of me.”


	3. Louie

_ Hunger makes a thief from any man.  _ Louie Gold was not a thief. He would argue that he was simply a survivor and a very talented artist with a very specific skill set. Even at his young age, he was known all around for his sharp tongue and quicker fingers. Of course, the boy was careful to never really use the same name more than once should he ever be caught he’d only be charged for one crime. But whenever a heist was done and the feat spread around, many blamed the Boy with the Golden Touch.

The stories say he had the power to steal any treasure, any painting, anything that he found worth in would vanish no matter the defense. The ultimate challenge for any knight, he was high in the charts for his crimes but no one could ever agree on a face leaving the poster blank. Every noble feared him and every commoner was left amazed by his talents. 

Louie found himself resting in the outskirts of the Superior Kingdom, a pretentious name if he ever heard one but this place was famous for its crime. The kingdom was founded for thieves by thieves and since then became a pit for low lives. Louie found himself making a home there but always leaving the first chance he got. It was a disgusting place and not fit for someone who could be a king someday. 

He stared at the treasure he had just recently stolen, a golden idol that was said to be able to predict the future. A glorified and expensive paperweight was more accurate to Louie, he never understood why people believed such stories. From all he had stolen he had never seen a legend be proved right instead he seemed to always prove them wrong.

He sketched the idol in an old journal, something his teacher had recommended for him. Try as he might, Louie found he was often trapped in the past and would lose himself in memories but the book helped remind him of his achievements. There were many who believed Louie to be a simple thief with nothing more to motivate him than the need for more and more riches but the boy wasn’t so simpleminded. 

He wanted more than just to be rich, he wanted a legacy. He wanted a kingdom all his own where he could live freely. He wanted what Scrooge McDuck had managed to get. All the stories of the old bird stood fast that he was smarter and tough than anyone else, an adventuring hero who grew from nothing and was destined for greatness. Louie however felt that he knew the truth, no one gained riches without pain and destruction left in their path. 

“What does honesty and heroics get you now? Poverty and a prison sentence, rotting for someone else’s mistakes. The only way to get anywhere is to have the skills to take what you want and the guts to leave behind the dead weight.”

He flipped through his book, pages, and pages of treasures littered his sight. Had he truly been doing this so long? How many people did he abandon? How many did he use for his own means? Did they deserve it?

_ “You can’t ever worry about responsibility, that’s a hole even the greatest thief can’t escape.”  _ His old mentor’s words replayed in his mind. He was sad to admit that he didn’t fully grasp many of her lessons until she was gone, but while a few still alluded him most had come to light. He looked down at his journal as he reached the front of the book, a sketch of an older duck woman with sad eyes stared back. He shut the book and sighed while holding a golden pendant he wore around his neck. A knock at his door caused him to look up and a soft kind voice called out. 

“Lou Lou, Soup is almost ready! Come down when you’re ready!” Louie smiled softly as he shouted back he’d be down soon. Mrs. Von Drake was the only person Louie knew in the whole kingdom that was actually as kind as she seemed. She was old and it said her husband was a hero around these parts long ago. They moved into the kingdom and were tormented for years but slowly their kindness reached the hearts and wallets of the citizens. They were kind and gave housing to those that needed it. Their inn was small but cozy with a fair price to boot. 

This bought them the protection of most of the kingdom, all agreeing to leave the home alone seeing that it was nothing but better for them to have a place they didn’t need to worry about being robbed. Louie stayed there anything he was in Superior and in turn, grew close to the lonely elderly duck who came to see him as a son.

He put his book away and stepped off his bed with a stretch, looking around the rather messy room he occupied. He was always given the attic as while it was the smallest room it was the most hidden and private. Louie had comics and some money hidden in the room should he or Mrs. Von Drake need it for emergencies. Glasses littered the ground, something he knew he had a problem with. 

He decided to make things a bit easier on his caretaker by collecting the glasses for once, hearing thumping downstairs. He shook his head with a shout that he was coming. Carrying the glasses, he carefully walked downstairs. And turned the corner with a smile. 

“Guess who’s actually learning to take care of himself.” Louie’s smile turned into a shocked gasp as he saw Mrs. Von Drake on the ground with a sword at her back. She seemed to be in pain as she shook there and looked up at the boy, whispering for him to run. The glasses fell, shattering against the ground and freezing the boy before he glared at the attacker. “You!” He ran towards him but only managed a step before another man appeared and used a spear to smack him to the ground.

“Louie Gold, Mother would like a word with you.” Louie spat and glared up. 

“You and your mother can take your words and shove them up your-” A cry of pain caused him to stop and he tried to stand only to cut his hand on the glass. “S-stop! Stop, just leave her alone and I’ll come just stop!” The two shared a nod and walked over, both grabbing Louie’s arms as they dragged him away. He shouted and struggled as they left the old duck on the ground…

. . .

Louie didn’t recall much after that as he bit one of the attackers only for the spear to be smashed into his beak again. He finally woke after that when he was thrown to the ground and fought to his knees. He coughed and held his bleeding hand as he looked up and cursed. Ma, the Queen of the kingdom was sitting on her throne and looked at Louie with barely an interest. 

“Are you two sure he’s the right one this time?”

“Umm yes Ma, the old lady refused to say it but we heard her call him.” Ma nodded and stood walking over to Louie. 

“Well, you sure don’t look like a master thief. In fact, you look like you should be stealing from a cookie jar.”

“My looks help me lower the guard of fools like you…” Louie felt the butt of the spear hit him in the back which seemed to burn harshly at the touch and Ma cackled. 

“I like this one, he’s got some fire when even he’s all burnt out. Now normally, I’d just sell you off to another kingdom to see who would pay the most but lucky you, I have a need for you.”

“Feeling real lucky…” 

“My boys heard from some of our spies that a young prince has gone missing. The boy is said to be a McDuck and there’s the chance he is heading for something big. I’ve always known those rotten McDucks cheated their way to the top and now I get to beat one at their own game.”

“What does this have to do with me?”

“Simple, you will be the one to steal this treasure for me.”

“W-what?!”

“Accompany the brat to the treasure, have him grab it, and then kill him and take it. Bring it back and I may let you live.” 

“What’s stopping me from just running and never coming back?”

“That mark, we burned into your back.” Louie’s eyes widened and he looked back, the burning sensation from earlier. “That is a gift from one of my sons. It will grow and grow until your body burns from the inside out. If you don’t get us the treasure then you’ll die simple as that.” Louie glared at the queen. “So we have a deal?”

“...fine, not like I have a choice.”

“No, you don’t. Boys, untie him and get him what he needs. His timer has already started, he best gets going to the Victoria Kingdom or risk losing the prince. Good luck, Goldie.” Louie was grabbed and taken out of the throne room. He prepared quickly for his journey, grabbing a bit of everything that he felt he needed. With that all ready, he wanted to run to see Mrs. Von Drake but he felt that she may never want to see him again after this incident. 

He decided to just grab his bag and leave, feeling more lost than he ever had before. It was at this moment where another one of his mentor’s quotes made sense.

_ “Never grow attached to anything or anyone because the world will always take them from you first.”  _


	4. Webby

_ In order to do one’s duty, what is sacrificed? Is the price worth it?  _ Webby Beakley snuck through the labyrinthian halls of an ancient castle. The tapestries on the walls depicting battles from throughout the ages. She wore a bodysuit with a mask and hood, a small flower on her head. The hall was bathed in darkness that was only illuminated by the lightning outside every few minutes. She stuck to the walls as she shimmied along, pausing when she heard the clang of armored boots approaching. Climbing a tapestry, she hopped onto a chandelier and waited. 

Swooping down like a gargoyle, she dropped on the guard while hitting his neck and he fell like a stone. She continued her path down the hall and turned only to feel the feathers on the back of her neck stand on end before she backflipped out of the way of a battering ram. She huffed and took a breath before rushing forward, dodging the ram again and jumping off the wall to avoid a stream of fire. Landing in a roll and then jumped as the ground under her attempted to open. 

“And I thought I kept my room safe.” She joked weakly as she stretched and lowered the mask to suck in some air untroubled. There was the throne room now, her last challenge before she could earn her treasure. Pulling up her mask and opening the door, she ducked as two blades impaled themselves in the wall behind her. 

An armored figure stood there silently as it strengthened up and pulled out a great sword from its back. Webby grabbed two daggers from the legs of her suit and took a battle stance. The two stared each other down before Webby raced at the warrior. She dodged the sword’s strike and jumped on it before landing several kicks to the warrior’s face but her ankle was grabbed and she was smashed into the ground. She quickly wrapped her arms and legs around the warrior’s hand as it was raising and uppercutting the warrior’s helmet causing it to stumble a bit and drop her. She rubbed her hand from pain and ran as the sword smashed into the ground where she had been. 

Webby quickly threw her knives at the warrior’s feet and grabbed a large ball and chain from a nearby suit of armor. Using both hands and most of her body weight she chucked the heavy weapon but the knight sliced the ball in half with its mighty blade and snapped the knives from its feet.

“So cool…” She muttered before shaking her head and pulling her favorite weapon from her back, a bow. Hoping to distract the warrior until she could find a weakness, she cocked several arrows and aimed for the helmet. As the arrows flew, the warrior spun the blade and sliced the arrows before charging at a speed that shocked Webby. She ran back towards a wall and ran up it, flipping as the figure crashed into the wall. “I got you!” She shouted as she attempted to stab the figure in the back with the sharpened ends of her bow but the figure elbowed the girl and kicked her away. 

Webby coughed and struggled to move before opening her eyes to see the warrior’s blade above her. 

“You lose.” Webby shut her eyes as the sword came down right beside her head. The figure unmasked themselves as her grandmother bent down and checked up on her. “Are you alright?”

“Ego’s a bit hurt…”

“That will heal, just like those bruised ribs. Come on let’s get you to the medics.” Webby sighed as she had failed again, even after she had trained so hard all year for this only to trip at the finish line. They left the throne room and headed towards the med bay, her granny pushing a stone to disable all the traps. Webby always did wonder how her ancestors made them all.

The Arian Palace was once the home for the royals of the kingdom, but once they assisted the McDuck Clan to make their own kingdom, they willingly gave up land and position to them. Webby had asked her grandmother why they did it, after all, they were the previous number one kingdom. She was told that Scrooge McDuck was a hero and a man that her great grandmother trusted to bring together the world. Plus their family were always better warriors and peacekeepers than politicians. They ran on emotion and duty than lies and deception.

Since that day, they retained the title of kingdom but were much more connected to the McDucks than their own thing. They provided soldiers and trained the supreme army while The McDucks provided the stability and leadership while being the public face. 

Among their regular duties, the royal family were vowed to protect the McDucks by becoming perfect bodyguards. Usually this connect would be made at the point of birth but Webby had just been born the same year as Hubert. So her mother and Queen Della made a promise to introduce the children to each other when both were ready to take over for their parents. However, Webby’s mother vanished alongside Della when they left, leaving Webby in her grandmother’s care and under her training.

Webby fully dedicated herself to her training after her mother’s disappearance, learning everything she could to become the perfect bodyguard. She spoke over a dozen languages, mastered every style of fighting her grandmother knew, and learned to use every kind of weapon. With this, however, she sacrificed any kind of social life she used to have. She thought of how to prepare herself better for the test next time when a knight ran up and saluted before both of them. 

“What do you need captain? I’m busy.”

“I understand General but there is an old bird from the Caspian Kingdom here.”

“Oh him again, tell him I will speak once my granddaughter is better.” The captain bit his lip as he glanced at Webby and looking back at the queen.

“It’s… it’s an emergency.” Beakley stopped and looked at the soldier before he leaned in and spoke in her ear. Webby inched closer and only managed to hear the word  _ Prince _ before the two separated and Beakley muttered a curse.

“Very well, I’ll come right away. Dear, this is important so you go get checked up and we’ll discuss the test later.” Webby nodded and watched them leave but she looked towards the med bay and then decided to follow her grandmother back to the throne room. Any news about the young prince was her business after all as she would become his appointed bodyguard. She arrived at the throne room just as the meeting started. There seemed to be an old buzzard there wearing a cloak. “Bradford, is it true?”

“Yes, the young prince is gone. Ran off somewhere two days ago.”

“And you have no idea? Why didn’t you get this message to me earlier?! I could have had the whole royal army out there looking!”

“Well, we judge that he left the city heading south so he may very well be here in this kingdom, oh my apologies, territory. I have many responsibilities as you could or maybe  _ you  _ couldn’t imagine as the ruling king.” Beakley frowned and ignored the comment before moving on.

“And the news that you are dropping the search for my daughter and the queen?! That you removed Selene from the throne! What do you think you’re doing?!”

“My job and my right. With no McDuck on the throne, I have the power to seize control of the kingdom.”

“That’s only if the boy is dead. So long as he lives you have no right.” 

“Correct as always, though if he does not return by the end of year meeting with the other kingdoms then I will have no choice than to declare him dead.”

“You… how dare you… You’re just using this as a chance to take over the entire kingdom! You don’t care for the boy!”

“I’d watch my mouth if I was you, you could be talking to the next king after all. As the ruling king, I see no logic in deploying the royal army. Any soldiers leave this palace without my permission and you’ll be the one to pay. ”

“Only if the boy doesn’t return.” Bradford bowed and turned away, a chuckle escaping his mouth as he began to leave towards Webby. She hid behind a tapestry. 

“Oh, I’ll ensure he doesn’t.” He muttered and Webby peeked out in shock. 

. . .

Webby packed up the last weapon she felt she would need. She stared at the overflowing pack and wondered, not for the first time if this was the right choice. She looked over at her mirror, her reflection making her think of his mother. 

“What would you do?” The question lingered for a moment before she frowned and she grabbed the pack. “You’d do your duty, for your family and home.” She used sheets to climb out of her window and snuck around the rather lax security. Webby frowned and stopped as she approached the gates, looking back at the palace. Something was wrong. Where were all the guards they usually had?

“Webbigail.” Webby felt a shiver go down her spine as she turned back to see her grandmother now standing in her way. “Where are you going?”

“I’m sorry granny… but I heard what happened earlier and I can’t just stand by.”

“You aren’t ready.”

“I know but neither is he. Since we helped them rise to power, no McDuck has gone without one of us by their side. He needs my help.”

“And what then?! You will risk your life for the quest of a child?!” 

“You always told me that was our duty and one worth the risks.”

“That was before-... before your mother…” Webby looked down and walked to her grandmother. “I can’t lose you too.”

“And you won’t… I was trained by the best.”

“So was she.” Webby hugged her and felt something wet hit her cheek. “You don’t have to do this, you have a choice.”

“I do… and I choose this just like you did. Just like she did. I know it may not be the choice you wanted me to make but it’s mine. I can’t just wait on the sidelines anymore.”

“I know…” The two shared their hug silently and Beakly let go, pulling an expertly made bow that sparkled in the moonlight. Webby ran a hand over it, finding it had a golden lining. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks, Granny. I’ll make you proud and I’ll come back. I promise.” Webby put the bow on her back and took a heavy breath before pushing through the gates and leaving her home behind.

“I know you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N - Sorry for being gone for so long! After losing internet, messing up my laptop and having to buy another, and dislocating my leg I was busy and had no muse to write. This story is helping and I'll be back to my other stories soon! Thank you all!)


End file.
